Gary Henderson
Cpl. Gary "Gray" Henderson, formerly Pvt. Gary Henderson, was born four years before Emergence Day, who joined the COG as an active Gear during A.E 12 - two years prior to the Lightmass Offensive, though he wouldn't see active duty until A.E 14. He is a member of Dawn Squad and a weapon specialist who participated in the final stages of Operation: Midnight and the Lightmass Offensive that followed shortly after. Personality & Traits Gary is distinguishable through his black-colored, Mohawk hairstyle with shaved sides and large, muscled build. He also wears a slightly varied set of COG armor, which is noticeably lighter in color than current models and fully customizable as Gary has recently added a small, battery powered light on his wrist that functions like a standard flashlight. Instead of the regulation COG helmet, Gary went without any head ware until the disastrous mission scouting Timgad Valley, where he received a bandanna from Malcolm as a make-shift arm sling, which he later wore around his head in remembrance following Malcolm's death in that same mission. He is a joking sort well known for his fool antics and general behavior when off duty, with some aspects of this behavior being evident even when on duty which pisses Briggs, his sergeant, off to no end. Examples of this are when he finds a dead Kryll lying beside him when scouting the Southern Islands and by his comical questioning of Dean and Max "signing like idiots" when they used hand signs to gauge Locust numbers in their vicinity. He also argues quite violently with the medical officer, Anne, who treated his wounds following his injuries in Operation: Midnight. Honorable and hard-working, Gary keeps most of the money he makes so his sister, Anna and his nephew, John, can enjoy a more easy life in Jacinto without the need to enlist. Utterly devoted to his childhood friends among Dawn Squad, the main fear the COG hold is that he has more loyalty to them than he does to the COG. When asked he would likely agree. Gary seems to favor what his Sergeant calls "old school" weaponry and carries a MK.1 Lancer Assault Rifle instead of the chainsaw-mounted MK.2 Lancer that's standard issue, actually preferring the bayonet mount and greater firepower offered. He also carries another rifle, the Cavalier Assault Rifle as a secondary weapon, which is outfitted with a grenade launcher attachment to propel bolo grenades, incendiaries, smoke for extra cover and inkers with greater accuracy. Following the scouting of Timgad Valley, Gary's personality has hardened considerably due to the deaths of half his former squad-mates and the disappearance of Bridgett McMillan and Wilfred - both of whom looked out for Gary during his first two missions, as well as offering general support: both physical and emotional. He later did the same for Dean and Max Quisling, giving advice to them, explaining the best ways to kill certain Locust; and reminding them to keep their heads down, even whilst in cover. Dean admitted that Gary's leadership skills eased his nerves considerably, and was delighted that his childhood friend was with him. This experience made Gary into an even more experienced soldier, not to mention a darker individual. He was also noted to be more serious and generally colder in his attitude to the war and Locust in general, though one good thing did come of this event. It served as the catalyst which sparked Gary and Anne's secret relationship, which is actually illegal and against COG protocol. It is no secret among Dawn Squad however, with even Briggs being closed-mouthed about it. Biography Childhood, E-Day & Evacuation Early Years of Service Operation: Midnight During the final stages of the operation, COG forces dispatched four King Raven gunships to save Midnight Squad from attacking Locust forces. Dawn Squad with Gary in tow were a part of the rescue operation aboard KR-72, which, along with the three accompanying gunships, opened fire on the Locust forces below. The attack spared none save Gen. RAAM who was fit to escape. Before the Locust were quelled, however, KR-72 came under light gunfire which injured Gary's right shoulder, resulting in concussion when he fell backwards from the side-mounted Chain Gun he had been operating. He only avoided falling to his death because of the quick action of squad-mate Wilfred, who grasped his ankle and held him in place long enough for fellow squad-mate Bridgett to secure him to the seat beside her. With Midnight Squad evacuated and the operation a success, Gary and Dawn returned to Jacinto were Gary was taken to Jacinto Med so his injuries could be treated. The medical officer in charge of his case was Anne, who argued quite profusely with her patient due to Gary's inappropriate questions and general behavior. Regardless, the two warmed to one another and became friendly, though their arguments still persisted much to their collective joy. Lightmass Offensive Scouting Timgad Valley :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 1 - Scouting Timgad Valley. Sgt. Briggs informed his squad that COG High Command was preparing an offensive against the Locust in the near future that could potentially end the war by detonating a bomb within the Hollow. COG Command lacked one major part of intelligence - a feasible location to launch the bomb. With that revealed, Dawn Squad was tasked with scouting out a sinkhole reported at Timgad Valley. Sgt. Briggs was to lead his squad to the Mag-lev train and scout out the location. Gary, Bridgett, Wilfred, John and Malcolm were accompanied by Cpl. Harding and Pvt. Ogilvy of Spear Squad and successfully boarded the train after a subsequent take-over by Locust forces and a small firefight outside the trains platform. Pvt. John Hastings was killed however by Locust forces on the train, which he took out by fragging himself. Briggs observed the sinkhole and informed command were he then began the withdrawal. Their evacuation zone came under heavy attack by Locust forces however, including two Corpers and a Reaver. Pvts. Bridgett McMillan and Wilfred were labelled MIA while Malcolm was shot between the eyes. Only Briggs and Gary, accompanied by Harding and Ogilvy, made it out alive to make their report. Afterwards, Gary went to the Rusty Nail and brushed off his childhoods friends attempt to comfort him, intent to drink himself into a stupor. Anne, the medic in charge of his case following Operation: Midnight wasn't so easily turned away however. She offered Gary general advice and words of encouragement following the death of Dawn Squads members excepting Neville Briggs and Gary himself. This conversation served as the catalyst which sparked their relationship. Mission to Algangi :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 2 - Mission to Algangi. Deploying the Lightmass Bomb :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 3 - Deploying the Lightmass Bomb. Post-Lightmass Bombing Journey to Jilane :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Interlude 1 - Journey to Jilane. Escaping Jilane :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 4 - Escaping Jilane. Defending Jacinto :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 5 - Defending Jacinto. Operation: Hollow Storm Break from Action :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Interlude 2 - Break from Action. Guarding Pomeroy Depot :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 6 - Guarding Pomeroy Depot. Assault on Landown Begins :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 7 - Assault on Landown Begins. Evacuation to Jacinto and Final Stand :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 8 - Evacuation to Jacinto and Final Stand. Lambent Invasion Trivia *The Retro Lancer Gary carries once belonged to his father, who served in the Pendulum Wars. Gary carries it in memory of his father. Behind the Scenes Gary's character was initially designed as the de-facto main character of the fanon story-line, Gears of War: Rising Scions, but was later dropped in favor of Dean Quisling. This can be seen as early as Chapter 1, which is told entirely from Gary's point of view. In story, whenever Dawn Squad are forced to split up, events are once again shown from Gary's point of view. Even so, Gary still undergoes much more character development than most of the other cast, including the other main characters as an entire chapter was dedicated solely to outline why he became hardened individual with such dark thoughts towards the Locust horde. His character was the only one of the four main characters - Dean, Max, Joceline and himself - who didn't undergo major changes from the initial thought which led to their creation, which may explain why he is the authors favorite character. Category:Characters Category:Gears